<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fish Out Of Water by S0ckyscribbledoodle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483151">The Fish Out Of Water</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0ckyscribbledoodle/pseuds/S0ckyscribbledoodle'>S0ckyscribbledoodle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust in Drag (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Baxter may be gay, Boyfriends, Canon Gay Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Ferrets, Flirty Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Gay Bar, Gay Character, Gay Panic, Gay Pride, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Other, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pride, Sexuality, Sexuality Crisis, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), couples</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:40:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0ckyscribbledoodle/pseuds/S0ckyscribbledoodle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baxter's at it again and is invited to a Pride month celebration from Charlie and the others at one of Angel's favorite bars</p><p>While, Baxter doesn't really like the party life, he meets someone who may teach him about himself and to learn about his own love he may have</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust &amp; Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Baxter &amp; Charlie Magne, Baxter &amp; Vaggie, Baxter/Orignal Character, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Husk/Niffty (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baxter didn’t know why the hotel was decorated as if it was a birthday party today. It was a mess of bright colors, liquor, and music. Flags with lines of bright colors covered the hotel lobby walls, where everyone was today, which confused the hell out of Baxter, as he didn’t know what was going on. </p><p>He decided to investigate.</p><p> “ Princess! There you are! Yes yes! I must talk with you about this!! This everywhere!!” He screeched, causing Charlie to jump in fear and turn back to the fish with a tiny shake. “ O-Oh! H-Hello Baxter!! What are you doing? Didn’t expect you to see you out and about today—“ </p><p>“ <em> Yes yes! I know I know!! What is happening today?! Why do the walls have colors on them and look dressed like a party!?! </em>” Baxter exclaimed as Charlie noticed her lip and placed down a few cups. </p><p>“ Today, thanks to Vaggie,” She motioned to Vaggie who was wearing a striped dress of different hues of red, pink, orange, and white,” We’re celebrating Pride today!” She pointed down to her outfit as she was wearing rainbow suspenders and a mix of pink, purple and dark blue pants.</p><p> “ <em>Excuse</em> <em>me</em>??”</p><p>“ Gay Pride.” Vaggie said and walked over,” I happened in the year 1969, when-“</p><p>“ HA! 69!!” Angel laughed, coming down the stairs in a pink cocktail dress, a giant curly blond wing, and striped stockings.</p><p> “ Oh shut it!” Vaggie yelled back,” It started that year when the Stonewall riots started in New York, where many people protested for civil rights for people that were LGBT basically, then 1970 was the first real gay pride. So, we're celebrating it.” Vaggie said, picking up her purse.</p><p> “ It could help bring others to the hotel and help build up support and happiness here!” Charlie cheered. </p><p>Baxter squinted his eyes,” Does this have to do with..” He narrowed his eyes and pointed a claw towards the stairwell,” <em> There relationship. </em>” </p><p>Charlie gave a confused look before turning over to see Alastor waltzing down the stairs, dressed up in an elaborate outfit. He looked like a ringmaster to the Circus, with the top hat and all. And to top it all off, the whole outfit reflexed the Asexual flag, while Angel was in drag and tying on a rainbow cap with Alastor’s help. </p><p>“ There we go, mon ange! Gonna be da Bell of the ball!” He presses his forehead into Angel’s shoulder as he laughed with a nod. </p><p>“ Thanks, babe. Love the top hat only ya’ Guess you’ll be the king there and I’ll be the queen!” Angel quipped with a laugh. </p><p>“ Won’t have it any other way” Alastor purred ad Angel leaned down, with a nod from Alastor, he went in and kissed his lips.</p><p>Baxter turned back with a questioning look.” I suppose?” Charlie questioned,” I mean, it could be for me and Vaggie as well, and Husk and Nifty too!” Charlie pointed her arm back, where Baxter could see Niffty placing a flower crown of bright yellows, pink, and blues on his head. He huffed and looked up at it. Husk as well at a cape-like Angel, while he was the same colors as his flower crown, while Niffty at a rainbow skirt and white dress top with a rainbow equal sign on it.</p><p>“ <em> Yes!! But they aren’t..well they aren’t like you two!! Or them!!” </em> Baxter said, perplexedly. </p><p>“ Yes, but Husk is pansexual,” Baxter gave a confused look and opened his mouth, only for Charlie to put her hand up,” Ah! Wait. It means Husk likes everybody and Niffty is straight but supports this stuff! It's all about…” She smiled as Baxter’s eyes widened as he gasped.<br/><br/>“ Communication!” He said in surprise, finally getting it.<br/><br/>“ There you go! Now, do you want to come with us? Many clubs and safe places are celebrating!! And we’d like it if you’d come along! To get out of that stuffy place may help!” Charlie said, putting her sunglasses over her curls.<br/><br/>He hummed and sighed," I <em>suppose.</em>" He huffed," It may help my finding of this new century, in particular. Yes! Yes!! I’ll go!!” He nodded and huffed. <br/><br/>“ That’s great!” Charlie clapped,” We’ll be leaving in a few minutes! Get ready!!” She giggled and walked off to the mirror that hung on the wall and pulled out a container of lipstick.<br/><br/>Baxter huffed and stalked off, going off to grab a few things before he went. He went over to his side table and grabbed his recorder and notepad.” <em>Log 06.01.20, I Baxter, recently found out about this Gay...Pride thing. It is a celebration of sorts. It’s very important to many here. Even the Radio Demon is participating! The Princess and the moth woman told me many terms today. Hopefully, I’ll learn more at this celebration too. End of log 06.01.20.” </em>He sighed and pocketed the recorder before leaving.</p><hr/><p>Why did he agree to this?!?! </p><p>Baxter’s eyes went back and forth as music shouted through stereos. Men, women, and many in between rubbed against each other and danced to the explosive, energized music. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, and jumped in fear as an explosion shot through the room. Colorful dust filled the air above the crowd as they continued to party like some crazed teens in highschool. </p><p>“ Welcome to my kind of party, bitches!” Angel cheered, flaring his dress out. </p><p>“ My my! This place is something else!” Alastor laughed, tightly holding Angel’s hand as the spider through a curl out behind his shoulder. </p><p>“ Alright, Stay safe ladies, and the bars on the right side of the party!” Angel pointed and Husk picked up Niffty so she would be sitting in on his shoulder. </p><p>“ And that’s where we are heading.” Husk said, slumping over and walking off. Niffty kicked her legs and waved bye to them as they left. </p><p>“ Well, I guess we’ll do some exploring and advertising?” Charlie held Vaggie’s hand as they watched Angel and Alastor strutted off. She nodded and pushed her heart glasses down that looked like the lesbian flag.</p><p>” Baxter, you coming or staying here...Hey, you Alright?” Charlie crouched down as the fish twitched and kept looking around, back and forth</p><p>.” Hey? You alright?” Vaggie asked.</p><p> “ <em> Yes! Yes! Fine!! Fine!! I am GREAT! JUST GREAT! </em>” The fish demon hissed and twitched looking around. </p><p>“ Hmmm, yeah you aren’t.” Vaggie stood up as did Charlie.</p><p>” Why not go outside alright? You can wait in the limo if you’d like Baxter.” Charlie comforted. </p><p>“ <em> Fine fine. Yes. I suppose. I’ll do it </em>.” Baxter sighed and walked away, clutching his jacket over his chest.</p><hr/><p>As the Baxter through the clubs echoed through the halls, Baxter was sitting against the curb, writing and scribbling away in his notepad, taking intriguing notes while he waited. Though as he kept on going, he was increasingly getting irritated over time. More and More irritated. He finally broke when his pencil snapped, causing him to snap. He screeched in irritation and slammed his book closed and gripped it with rage. </p><p>“ Hey, tough time?” Baxter let out a sharp huff and turned around. </p><p>He stared a few moments as a tall ferret demon stood over him. They smiled down at Baxter in a bright neon jacket. Its collars were Yellow, black, white, and purple. They had bright rainbow cuffs on and sat next to him, while he kept staring. </p><p>“ What?” They chuckled.” Never seen a ferret before?” They tilt their head to the side.</p><p> “ No, I just..You don’t look, well, don’t—“ The ferret holds up their claws</p><p>.“ No, I understand! I get it. Don’t look male or female, do I?” </p><p>“ Exactly!!” Baxter yelled as they laughed.</p><p> “ Yeah, cause I’m more of in the middle. Non-binary. I don’t fit the masculine and feminine scales. I like the way I feel though, plus the outfit helps too, just a little androgynous, ya know?” Baxter only stared in confusion and shook his head. </p><p>“ A-Ah, my apologies...I died in the year 1910. On the titanic.” He points up to his lure, dangling on his head.</p><p> “ Oh..Oh, wow. You died real back then! I died in the 1980s then found out about these feelings I was having wasn’t wrong and adopted the term.” They explained with a smile. “ Interesting.” He tightens his hand over his Notepad,” Are you here for this celebration?!” </p><p>“ Yeah, I and my buds came to the party. I needed a breakthrough.” They looked up at the red glowing sky and turned to Baxter,” The names Cinema.” The ferret smiles with a grin, popping the collar up. “ Baxter!” He shook their hand quickly. </p><p>“ Well Baxter, if ya’ ever wanna learn more about this stuff, call me up.” Baxter looked at him confusedly until he saw them write down on his notepad with a sharpie. They waved at him before they walked back into the party, leaving him smiling at it.<br/><br/>At the end of the night/morning time, the group piled into the limousine and made there way back to the hotel. On the way home, Husk has passed out in the back seat in Niffty’s lap, where she pets through his fluffy fur as he snores. As well, Angel fell asleep Against Alastor’s chest and though they couldn’t tell, Alastor may have been asleep as well too. Charlie Vaggie sat at the end of the limo, looking over many numbers they got from people who may be interested in the hotel, which brightened Charlie up immensely at the thought</p><p>.” This went very well, Vags! We’d do this again.” Vaggie nodded as Charlie turned to Baxter. “ Sorry, you didn’t have a good time Baxter. I didn’t know the loud crowds would bother you so much—“ </p><p>“ <em> Yes yes!! Thank you! </em> ,” He flapped his hand as he stared at his notepad,” <em> Princess Charlotte— </em>“ </p><p>“ Baxter it’s Charlie!” </p><p>“<em> I know! I know! But! I need to a range a cellular device! And these new-fangled ones are too complex!! </em>” Baxter exclaimed. </p><p>“ Why?” She tilts her head as does Vaggie.<br/>“ At that club, outside this young ferret looking Demon talked along with me and gave me their number! I must learn more about this stuff!” He yelled as Charlie and Vaggie stared in utter shock. </p><p>“ Excuse..me?” Charlie stares.</p><p> “ Holy shit. Holy shit! You got somebody's number?!?” Vaggie reached forward to grab the journal, not believing him, but he hissed and held it tighter around him. </p><p>“ Wait wait! Baxter, you realize that you talk with somebody and didn’t do just that!?! And got their number to continue talking!!” Charlie cheered. </p><p>“ <em> Yes?! Now, I must— </em>!” Charlie picked him up and hugged him close as he screeched.</p><p>” Oh, Baxter! This is amazing!! That'll help your rehabilitation!! I’m sure of it!!” Baxter hissed and tried escaping, but it was no use. </p><p>The limo parked Charlie got excitedly going on about setting updates and such to talk with them, while Vaggie glared at him before going off as well. The fish demon exited the limo and jumped in shock after seeing the other gone as well. He chalked it up the radio demons powers. He shivered slightly until he looked down at his journal once more. A smile came across his usual scowling face. Maybe, he really could learn something new from them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Baxter is thinking..</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Baxter stares down at the paper crumbled in his hands. Cinema gave him it before they left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why does he still have it?!?! It’s been a week and he still didn’t call them. Should he still?? It’s not that romantic...is it? What to do?! He was a mess. Can’t think can't think can't think- He jumped hearing a knock on his door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ C-Christ!! Go go go! I’m thinking right now! Important!! Very important!! Can’t think, can't think!!-“ He screeched and opened the door at the site of Charlie looking nervously at the door while behind her was Angel, sucking seductively at a popsicle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “ What’s up with you fish brains??” Angel smirked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ Nothing! Nothing!! N-No problems at all!!” Baxter screeched, marching back over to his desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “ Well,” Charlie muttered,” Are you going to come along to our session?” Charlie questioned.” I finally managed to get Crymini out of her room as well Angel said he would join us.” Charlie smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ Just until Al picks me up. We’re getting dinner together.” Angel grins and texts away on his phone. Baxter groaned loudly and screeched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>” No! No time!! No more time! Must think!! Yes. Yes! Must think!! Continue. Now scatter scatter now!” He hissed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“ Thinking what???” Angel narrowed his eyes at the fish demon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “ THINGS! Now shoo! Shoo! Scram and leave my laboratory!!-“ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ Room.” Angel smirked as Baxter glared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “ </span>
  <em>
    <span>Secret. Laboratory. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m THINKING.” He hissed and gripped at the piece of paper. “ What’s in your hand??” Angel smirked and raised a brow at him. The lure hanging over Baxter’s face as well as his skin lit up like a light show.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>” </span>
  <em>
    <span>NOTHING</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” He hissed loudly, narrowing his eyes at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ Ooooooo! Fishy boi’s hiding secrets!” Angel teased. “ </span>
  <em>
    <span>SHUT UP!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Baxter hid his flippers away from them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ Lemme see it!” Angel laughed trying to grab it, but Baxter fell to the floor in a tight ball, holding it close to his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ NEVER YOU FEEN! SCATTER AND VACATE MY AREA BEFORE I SPRAY SOME CHEMICAL AT YOU!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ Do that and stain my tits, and I’ll get Al to eat you like a sushi roll.” He stuck his tongue out at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ Angel! Stop fighting with Baxter, now come on we have to get our session” Charlie said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “ Fine fine. But don’t you dare stain me, bitch.” He walked out and flicked him off as Baxter only hissed away at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ So Baxter, is it okay if I ask what are you doing?” Charlie smiled comfortingly. Baxter muttered before he walked off to his lab table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stuff! Things!! Thinking. Yes. Thinking again and again. Over and over!!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He screeched and gripped the piece of paper. She peeked over his shoulder and her eyes widened at the site of a phone number. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ Baxter?! When did you get this???” Charlie squeaked out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ I suppose a few days ago.” He tapped his flipper like fingers on the desk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ Few days ago...that was the party then..Did you get soemobodys number at the party?!?” She questioned. “ </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ You’d don’t tell anyone?!” She squealed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ No? Was I supposed too?” He tilted his head. “ Yes! Unless it’s something personal or like drugs and such.” She shook her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “ Drugs are disgusting, you realize?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ Yes, but well, you should call them! Maybe they like you?” His lure and face we</span>
  <span>nt bright with a blush, only to shake it off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>” </span>
  <em>
    <span>No! No such feelings!! I’m working! Much too much work to do anyways! Go! Go! Shoo now, Princess</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He shushed her away as she grinned happily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ Alright Alright, but you should call them if you want too. I think it’ll do wonders for you!!” She suggested, but Baxter shook his head and shut the door quickly. Only to stare down at the floor with a grumble. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know what to do. Being gay wasn’t very Alright back in his days. Why must this be so complicated? He stared at the number and grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rubbed his eyes and hissed loudly.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>UGH! YOU'RE A GENIUS SO USE YOUR BRAIN!!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He screeched and held his head. The fish crippled to the ground and held his head, muttering to himself.He kept thinking and waiting. Waiting and thinking. What to do...The poor scientists didn’t know what to do. He sat on the floor for a few moments until he got up once again. He held the paper. Phone number right? They had a landline downstairs. He sighed and hissed loudly realizing what he had to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally the fish demon went down the stairs, sneaking through the lobby where he saw Charlie outside with Vaggie and Angel, as well a few others. He grins before he snuck over to the land line and pulled it down. He stared at it for a few moments before he studied it and finally understood it and tapped in the numbers one by one. He waited and waited as it wrung on and on. He thought this was a bad idea. Why did he do this?! This was such a bad idea. Should he do this? Should he hang up-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They picked up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ Hey?” He practically almost dropped it. The fish demon jumped and gripped it tightly with a skittish noise escaping his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ </span>
  <em>
    <span>Uh yes! Baxter!! Hello! I am Baxter, a well known scientist in Hell from the greed ring</span>
  </em>
  <span>!!” Baxter exclaimed before Cinema chuckled on the other side of the phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “ Oh, I remember you! From the Pride party. Well, finally you called me,” They tease, making Baxter blush. “ Envy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ Huh?” Baxter lifted a brow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ I’m from the Envy ring!! It was a lot of bullshit drama that I went through in my life. Ya know. That stuff. But I’ve been waiting for your call cutie.” Cinema teased. “ Are you..Flirting with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “ Is it working?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ I..I don’t know. I’m not very good with my feelings/emotions. My time wasn't well..adjusted to these types of things.” Baxter admitted. His sharp teeth bit at his lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “ Hey it’s alright. I heard everything is getting better now for lots of people, but maybe I could help you figure it out one time? Cinema persuaded. “ What are you enquiring?” Baxter hissed. “ Say, Thursday afternoon? I’ll bring books and coffee to help you on your topic if you want to explore more if you want?” They asked, making his eyes wide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “ You want to research with me?! Nobody has ever really wanted to do such things with me, though I never like people around me some much, yet..it would feel nice and does feel nice for someone to bother me with that question..” Baxter thought to himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ Is that a yes?” Cinema pondered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ Hmmm,” Baxter thought before giving a quick nod,” Yes. Yes I suppose I could. Yes! We should! As well, bring many-a lot of coffee! Yes.” He nodded quickly to himself as he agreed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ Cool. See you soon, Bax’s” They chuckled and hung up soon after Baxter, leaving the fish with a thumping in his chest, and a heat on his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bax? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He liked that.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cinema is just a cute ferret babey </p><p>Yes they're nonbinary, I wish I could even draw ferrets man ;-;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>